


O preço da felicidade

by Shion_95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzou hokage, F/M, deidara prisioneiro, sakura anbu, sasuke nukenin capturado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion_95/pseuds/Shion_95
Summary: — Uhgn.. - Um chiado de dor fugiu pelos lábios do loiro, arrancando-me de meus devaneios. — Caralho, você está me curando ou tentando me matar. - Reclamou ele em uma voz sôfrega, quase falhada. Foi apenas diante de sua reclamação que notei eu encontrava-me pressionando minha mão contra o ferimento com força demais.— Desculpa. - Tirei rapidamente minha mão sobre o ferimento, vendo as feições de dor do homem a minha frente amenizarem um pouco.— Desculpa? - Ele esboçou um sorriso debochado, ainda com uma aparente expressão de dor. — Os ninja de konoha são realmente uns molengas, não é?- Ele estava caçoando do meu pedido de desculpas?Não consegui evitar em fechar totalmente a minha cara, demonstrando meu completo desgosto diante de sua fala anterior.— Você deveria se demonstrar mais grato a quem está fazendo o favor de salvar sua vida. - Disse ríspida, já voltando a curar os ferimentos daquele nukenin arrogante.— Fazendo favor? - Questionou novamente com um tom de deboche, mas dessa vez com a voz mais baixa, diante da dor que sentia. — Não tire sarro da minha cara, você está aqui apenas porque sua vila maldita precisa das informações que apenas eu posso oferecer.
Relationships: Deidara/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 4





	1. Nukenin

— Onde ele está? - Adentrei a sala do Hokage desesperada, com a respiração pesada de ter vindo às pressas para comprovar se o boato era verdadeiro. — É verdade o que estão dizendo?

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao notar que Kakashi e Naruto também estavam naquela sala. Pelo jeito era verdade, Uchiha Sasuke estava de volta à vila da folha.

— Acalme-se Sakura. - Pediu meu sensei, notando minha total afobação diante da informação que havia recebido.

Mirei meus olhos no loiro ao lado e ele estava com uma expressão nada agradável. Aparentava estar irritado e também muito nervoso, como se tivesse recebido uma péssima notícia, mas isso não fazia sentido para mim, Naruto queria tanto quanto eu trazer Sasuke de volta. No entanto, ele parecia muito incomodado com algo.

— Como eu estava dizendo outros, Uchiha Sasuke está em quarentena, ninguém além do pessoal autorizado poderá entrar em contato com ele. - Pessoal autorizado? A anbu?

— Mas, Hokage eu também faço parte da anbu... - Comecei o argumento, mas fui logo cortado por Danzou.

— A equipe 7 está estritamente proibida de vê-lo ou entrar em contato. - Largou sobre a mesa os papeis que segurava e levantou-se de sua cadeira. — Uchiha Sasuke é atualmente um ninja renegado, um traidor que já lesou inúmeras vezes a vila da folha, por isso será tratado como tal. Você e Naruto são muito próximos a ele, por isso, mesmo que você tenha vindo a se tornar parte da anbu, vocês podem acabar por deixar seu sentimentalismo falar mais alto e então acabarem por aliviar as consequências para ele. - Ditou tudo com a voz firme e decidida.

Sem ouvir mais nada, Naruto acertou um soco na parede e então sai da sala totalmente possesso. Diferente de Kakashi, que aparentava ainda manter sua serenidade diante de tamanha má notícia, eu estava também muito irritada. Minha vontade era de quebrar toda aquela sala e perguntar ao desgraçado do Danzou quem ele pensa que é para nos manter longe do Sasuke, mas tudo o que fiz foi engolir aquele maldito ódio e encarar nosso Hokage com uma expressão nada contente.

Ele sustentou meu olhar por alguns instantes, notando toda a raiva que eu estava direcionando a ele, no entanto logo nosso contato fora quebrado por Kakashi que tocou meu ombro em um gesto calmante.

— Fique calma, verei o que consigo fazer. Agora, por favor, tente esfriar a cabeça e volte ao seu trabalho. - Olhou diretamente para minhas roupas, fazendo-me lembrar que ainda estava com minha roupa anbu.

Eu havia saído às pressas da sede da anbu assim que ouvi os boatos sobre o Sasuke, sequer pensei direito e sai correndo sem deixar nada para trás. Talvez Danzou não estivesse tão errado assim em não deixar que eu e Naruto não interferíssemos no caso do Sasuke. Mesmo assim ainda é frustrante e doloroso saber que ele está de volta e mesmo assim não podemos sequer vê-lo.

Concordei um aceno de cabeça para meu sensei e então retirei-me da sala. E, por mais que eu quisesse desafiar as ordens do Hokage e ir até onde o Uchiha estava trancafiado, eu apenas segui até a sede interna da anbu, no subsolo de konoha, onde eu estava trabalhando até alguns minutos atrás.

Logo que adentrei o subsolo, fui recebida por Yamato. Ele tem comandado a central da anbu após o Danzou ter tornado-se Hokage.

— Sakura? - Pareceu surpreso ao me ver chegando. — Achei que estivesse na terceira sessão.

— Já acabei meu serviço por lá. - Não era mentira, antes mesmo de ouvir sobre a chegada de Sasuke, eu já havia terminado meu serviço naquele local. — Irei escrever o relatório. - Anunciei já passando por ele. Yamato odiava quando nos esquecíamos dos relatórios.

— Na verdade, preciso que você dê uma passada da nona sessão, primeiro. Acho que você já ouviu que Uchiha Sasuke fora trazido de volta. - Concordei um pouco curiosa sobre aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo. - Desculpa, mas não é ele que preciso que você trate. O Uchiha nem mesmo fora trazido para cá, Danzou ordenou que ele fosse deixado na vigésima sessão, ele está em quarentena. - Avisou provavelmente notando a esperança no fundo do meu olhar. - Junto a ele, um dos membros da Akatsuki fora capturado, então preciso que dê uma olhada nele.

— Certo. - Concordei, totalmente desanimada por saber que Sasuke nem mesmo estava aqui na sede, e então parti em direção da nona sessão.

Assim que cheguei a sessão designada, entrei e logo meus olhos focaram-se no homem que estava ali algemado. Na verdade, pude dizer que era um homem apenas por estava sem blusa, pois seu cabelo loiro era enorme, parecia até mesmo com o da Ino, mas um ou dois tons mais escuro que o dela. Não conseguia ver seu rosto de onde eu estava, mas pude ver nitidamente a grande tatuagem em seu peito esquerdo.

Dei alguns passos dentro daquela sala, indo em direção à mesa onde geralmente deixavam os pertences dos prisioneiros, e não fora surpresa nenhuma ao encontrar uma bandana riscada, todos os membros da akatsuki eram nukenins e este pelo jeito pertencia a vila da pedra.

Mesmo que todo o subsolo estivesse cercado por pedras e terra, eu não me intimidava diante de um ninja vindo de um pais onde eles dominam tal elemento. A anbu sela o chakra de seus prisioneiros assim que são capturados, a impossibilidade de usar qualquer jutsu.

Logo ao lado de sua bandana havia o habitual manto negro com as nuvens vermelhas que os membros da akatsuki costumavam usar e também um amplificador de visão e uma bolça ninja de tamanho grande.

Respirei fundo, tentando a todo custo esquecer meus assuntos pessoais envolvendo Danzou e o Sasuke, focando-me apenas no meu trabalho. Diferente da maioria dos ninjas da anbu, eu não fui recrutada por minhas habilidades em espionagem ou tortura, Danzou trouxe-me para a anbu por conta de minha habilidade médica que não é apenas útil nas missões como também uma garantia de vida para os prisioneiros mais difíceis de se extorquir informações. E pelo jeito esse é um dos casos.

O loiro estava com inúmeros cortes pelo corpo e alguns hematomas muito feios na parte do tronco. Provavelmente ele não disse nada sob tortura psicológica e então enviaram um torturador físico para tentar fazê-lo falar.

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto e vesti o jaleco médico da anbu, enquanto me aproximava de nukenin para ter uma visão melhor de seus ferimentos, que por sinal pareciam estar bem mais feios do que constatei inicialmente. Devo admitir que ele é um ninja de espirito muito forte, são poucos os que passam pelas sessões de tortura psicológica da anbu, principalmente depois que Ino assumiu o serviço sob tutela de Ibiki.

Abaixei-me em frente ao homem, certificando-me se ele estava bem acorrentado, e também podendo agora ver que ele parecia estar desacordado. Provavelmente desmaiou em meio a tortura, mas não é para menos, esses ferimentos fariam qualquer um ficar inconsciente.

Concentrei o chakra em minha mão, vendo-o assumir o tom esverdeado do meu jutsu de cura, e então a posicionei sobre um corte profundo que havia na barriga do loiro. Ele estava em um estado totalmente deplorável, além dos ferimentos que coloriam seu corpo em tons de vermelho e roxo, ele estava nitidamente abaixo do peso, o que indicava que estavam tentando tortura-lo pela forme também.

Não consegui evitar em imaginar se faria essas coisas com Sasuke também. Sei que ele é um nukenin, um traído, mas ele ainda sim é um ex-ninja de konoha, não seria certo faze-lo passar por todas essas torturas desumanas.

— Uhgn.. - Um chiado de dor fugiu pelos lábios do loiro, arrancando-me de meus devaneios. — Caralho, você está me curando ou tentando me matar. - Reclamou ele em uma voz sôfrega, quase falhada. Foi apenas diante de sua reclamação que notei eu encontrava-me pressionando minha mão contra o ferimento com força demais.

— Desculpa. - Tirei rapidamente minha mão sobre o ferimento, vendo as feições de dor do homem a minha frente amenizarem um pouco.

— Desculpa? - Ele esboçou um sorriso debochado, ainda com uma aparente expressão de dor. — Os ninja de konoha são realmente uns molengas, não é?- Ele estava caçoando do meu pedido de desculpas?

Não consegui evitar em fechar totalmente a minha cara, demonstrando meu completo desgosto diante de sua fala anterior.

— Você deveria se demonstrar mais grato a quem está fazendo o favor de salvar sua vida. - Disse ríspida, já voltando a curar os ferimentos daquele nukenin arrogante.

— Fazendo favor? - Questionou novamente com um tom de deboche, mas dessa vez com a voz mais baixa, diante da dor que sentia. — Não tire sarro da minha cara, você está aqui apenas porque sua vila maldita precisa das informações que apenas eu posso oferecer.

Por mais que seus olhos transmitissem uma enorme hostilidade, sua voz estava tênue. O que acabou por me confundir, fazendo-me encarar seus olhos azuis por tempo demais.

— Se quer tanto assim ajudar, por que não faz toda essa merda parar? Ou melhor, por que não me tira daqui? - Novamente o tom debochado estava presente, mas parecia haver um fundo de verdade e esperança na fala do loiro. Por mais que ele estivesse aguentando bravamente, não dava para negar que aquelas torturar acabam com qualquer um. Ele provavelmente está sofrendo tanto que preferiria morrer de vez.

Ao invés de lhe dar uma resposta, eu apenas entreabri meus lábios e logo em seguida os fechei, como se não soubesse o que dizer, e então desviei meus olhos dos dele, focando-me inteiramente em minha mão que agora estava curando uma ferida no ombro dele.

Depois disso, tudo permaneceu em silêncio até que eu terminasse de cura-lo. Com meu trabalho concluído, levantei-me, ainda sem olhar diretamente para o loiro, e segui em direção da porta.

— Você é a Sakura, não é? - A voz do nukenin soou antes que eu pudesse tocar a maçaneta e sua indagação me fez congelar. Como ele sabia o meu nome? - Ouvi esse nome de alguns dos idiotas que vieram antes. É o seu nome, certo? - Apenas meneei positivamente com a cabeça, sem sequer me virar de volta para ele. — Meu nome é Deidara. - Anunciou ele e, novamente sem dizer nada, eu saí da sala.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, respirei aliviada. Por alguns instantes eu me senti totalmente a mercê daquele nukenin, mesmo que ele estivesse acorrentado e com o chakra selado. Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim, talvez tenha sido a notícia sobre Sasuke que me abalou e gerou essa reação diante do loiro. De qualquer forma, acho que é melhor eu tirar o resto do dia de folga.

— Tama! - Ouvi uma voz família chamar-me pelo meu nome na anbu e, por mais amigas que fossemos, eu não estava no clima de conversar agora, mas não havia como fugir, se eu a ignorasse a loira iria me perseguir até minha casa se fosse preciso. — Oeh! Não está me ouvindo?

— Claro que estou te ouvindo. - Resmunguei virando na direção da Yamanaka. — Eu e a sessão inteira podemos te ouvir, Ino. Da para falar mais baixo? - Como foi mesmo que ela conseguiu se tornar parte da anbu? As vezes parece mais idiota que o Naruto.

— Credo, está de mal humor? - Perguntou quase retoricamente e logo emendou outra pergunta. — Eu ia te perguntar se quer sair para beber algo. E então, vamos? - Talvez fosse uma boa ideia, isso me ajudaria a relaxar depois de todo o dia estressante que tive.

— Tá, vamos, mas antes preciso fazer os relatórios do Yamato. Vá indo na frente, te encontro lá no bar. - Ino concordou um simples ok e então seguiu pelo corredor.


	2. Preocupação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura se vê confusa e preocupada por várias rasões

Após escrever os relatórios dos meus serviços de hoje, os entreguei no escritório do Yamato e informei também que não estava me sentindo muito bem e então iria tirar o resto do dia de folga. Como é muito raro eu pedir esse tipo de coisa, ele facilmente concordou, pedindo apenas para que eu voltasse amanhã para tratar o nukenin da vila da pedra novamente.

Sai da sede, notando que o céu já estava tingindo-se com os tons alaranjados tão típicos do pôr do sol. Eu sequer havia notado quanto tempo havia passado ali, mas isso não era algo raro de acontecer, a sede fica no subsolo por isso muitas vezes não vemos o tempo passar.

Passei em casa apenas para trocar de roupa e segui até o bar que ficava na mesma rua que a casa da Yamanaka, onde provavelmente ela estava esperando-me. Assim que adentrei o tal bar, avistei a cabeleira loira de Ino de longe e ela também parece notar-me imediatamente já que rapidamente se levantou e balançou um dos braços chamando pelo meu nome.

— Por que é que você sempre dá um jeito de me fazer passar vergonha, em? - Resmunguei ao me aproximar dela.

— É o meu dever como sua melhor amiga. - Riu sapeca, provavelmente já havia bebido algo antes de eu chegar. — Mas mudando de assunto. Você conseguiu vê-lo? - Nesse momento a expressão da loira mudou totalmente, o sorriso animado de antes deu lugar a um olhar preocupado. Então fora por isso que ela me chamou para beber.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça e então fiz sinal para que o barman me trouxesse uma dose.

— Danzou foi claro quando disse que eu e Naruto estávamos mais do que proibidos de ter qualquer contato com o Sasuke. - Lamentei focando meu olhar apenas no copo que logo fora colocado a minha frente. — Ele está sendo tratado como um verdadeiro traidor.

— Também não permitiram a minha entrada, pelo jeito estão barrando a entrada de qualquer um que era próximo a ele antes do mesmo fugir da vila. - Levei o pequeno copo até meus lábios, despejando ali todo o liquido que possuía. — Mas não se preocupe, não acho que eles faram mal a ele, afinal o Sasuke é um ninja de konoha.

— Não, Ino. Ele é um nukenin e será tratado como tal, foram essas as palavras de Danzou. - Devolvi o copo ao balcão antes que eu o quebrasse de tanta raiva e a loira notou isso.

— Sasuke não terá o mesmo tratamento que aquele nukenin da pedra, Sakura. - Afirmou a Yamanaka, mas seu tom era mais incerto do que pretendia.

— Então é realmente você que está encarregada daquele loiro. - Comentei levando novamente o copo cheio de bebida até minha boca.

— Sim. Ele é difícil. Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre os ninjas da vila da pedra e como conseguiu bloquear suas mentes mesmo sem precisarem de seu chakra, mas é ainda mais incrível de ser presenciar algo assim. Mesmo com meu jutsu de ler mentes eu não consigo entrar na cabeça dele, parece que um muro maciço de pedra se ergue em minha frente me impedindo de entrar. - Queixou-se enquanto balançava seu copo, fazendo o liquido girar em círculos. — Agora estamos tendo que apelar para a tortura física, mas aparentemente ele é muito resistente a isso também.

— Uhm, percebi. Achei até que estavam tentando mata-lo, aquelas feridas estavam realmente profundas. - Ao lembrar daquilo comecei a imaginar se não estavam fazendo o mesmo com o Sasuke. Mesmo que não chegasse a esse ponto ele seria mentalmente torturado até que resolvesse contar o que sabia. — Você disse meu nome a ele, não é?

— Hã? - Ino olhou-me confusa. — A quem? O nukenin? - Concordei. — Eu nunca disse seu nome a ele Sakura. - Franziu a testa e finalmente parou de brincar com seu drink. — Por que eu faria isso?

— Não sei. Ele disse que ouvi alguns dos carcereiros dele falarem esse nome e você é uma das únicas lá que sabe o meu verdadeiro nome. - Expliquei e ela continuou a me olhar confusa.

— Não sei quem foi o idiota que fez isso, mas não fui eu. Nunca uso os nomes verdadeiros de ninguém dentro da sede. - Esbravejou. Realmente não era do feitio dela fazer isso.

— Tudo bem, deixa para lá. - Eu estava desanimada que sequer me preocupava com algo importante como isso. Eu apenas queria saber o Sasuke estava bem.

Ino e eu conversamos mais um tempo antes de irmos embora, mas durante toda nossa conversa a única coisa que preenchia meus pensamentos era o Uchiha. Eu não conseguia para de pensar se estavam o machucando ou ele estava passando alguma necessidade. Tudo que eu mais queria era poder vê-lo.

Depois que cheguei em casa, sequer tive animo para fazer qualquer coisa, eu apenas deitei-me sobre o sofá e ali mesmo peguei no sono.

De manhã acordei sentindo as consequências de não ter ido dormir em minha cama. Meu corpo doía e minha mente parecia não ter descansado o suficiente, mas mesmo assim eu preciso ir trabalhar, não posso negligenciar meus deveres.

Tomei um banho rápido, que levou embora parte de minha dor musculas e arrumei com meu uniforme da anbu, no entanto fora quando me sentei para comer que minhas lembranças sobre Sasuke retornaram. Eu comia meu café da manhã sem vontade alguma, imaginando que ele deveria estar passando fome.

Fiquei me lamentando sobre o assunto por mais alguns minutos, até que finalmente entendi que não adiantaria nada ficar remoendo isso, não havia nada que eu poderia fazer para ajuda-lo, Danzou fora claro em suas palavras, mas havia algo que eu poderia fazer em meio a tudo isso.

Cheguei a sede da anbu e logo fora me dado trabalho para fazer. Passei praticamente a manhã inteira indo de um lado ao outro dentro da sede, até que Sai veio avisar-me que precisavam de mim na nona sessão. Eu sabia muito bem do que se tratava e não consegui evitar em desmanchar totalmente minha expressão alegre que mantive durante o dia.

Assim que cheguei naquela sala, onde também estive antes, o sorriso debochado do loiro me veio à mente e então acabei por me perguntar por quanto tempo ele aguentaria sorrir daquela forma, já que continuava a ser torturado dia após dia. Mas, para a minha surpresa, lá estava ele, o sorriso de antes, tão debochado que parecia vir de alguém que estava ganhando uma batalha. Fora exatamente esse sorriso que me recebeu quando adentrei aquela sala de concreto.

— Oh! E não é que você veio hoje também. - Apesar do já citado sorriso, a expressão do nukenin não parecia nada boa. Ele estava com os olhos quase fechando e um corte em seu lábio inferior, isso sem contar todos os outros hematomas espalhados por seu corpo e a voz sôfrega.

— Esse é o meu trabalho afinal. - Disse como se eu fosse obrigada a lhe dar explicações e novamente aquele sorriso se abriu para mim.

Depois dessa breve conversa, nada mais fora dito. O loiro, que aparentemente atendia pelo nome e Deidara, apenas observa-me enquanto eu o curava.

— O que houve com seus braços? - Eu já havia observado as costuras em seu braço no dia anterior, mas como estava tão nervosa com o assusto da volta do Sasuke nem me dignei a perguntar.

— Problemas em missões que fiz para a Akatsuki, mas meu companheiro os costurou de volta para mim. - Comentou como se não fosse nada demais.

— Isso está uma bagunça, seja lá quem for que tenha feito isso com certeza não era um ninja médico. Provavelmente deve doer muito para move-los. - Haviam vasos sanguíneos e músculos conectados de mineira completamente amadora, era um milagre ele conseguir mover os braços.

— É, ele com toda certeza não era um médio. - Riu soprado enquanto eu ainda estancava um sangramento em sua perna. — Sasori era apenas um desgraçado que gostava de transformar gente em fantoches.

Assim que ouvi o nome do nukenin da vila da areia não consegui evitar minha surpresa. Parei o que estava fazendo e o fitei com os olhos levemente arregalados. Eu estava surpresa por saber que o tão famoso ninja conhecido como areia vermelha era um membro da akatsuki, mas também pelo loiro ter liberado tal informação sem qualquer resistência, o que por si só já era algo inacreditável já que ele vem aguentando todo tipo de tortura para proteger o que sabe sobre sua organização.

— O que foi? - Indagou ao notar minha tamanha surpresa. — Pode colocar isso em seu relatório, não importa, Sasori já está morto de qualquer forma. - Revirou os olhos de maneira entediada.

— Por que não deu tão informação aos outros anbus então? Você provavelmente teria conseguido que as torturas parassem, pelo menos por um tempo. - Exclamei com a voz um pouco mais alto que o de costume. Ele por acaso é idiota? Ou talvez seja masoquista?

— E deixar que eles pensem que ganharam? - Sorriu debochado mais uma vez, como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas um jogo. Eu o encarei, ainda séria, tentando entender o que dissera, por alguns instantes, até que então comecei a rir.

— Você é doido, né? - Não sei o porquê mas vê-lo naquele estado dizendo algo tão determinado e arrogante que me fez esquecer por alguns instantes todos os meus problemas.

— Ei! Quem te deu o direito de rir da minha cara? - Fechou a cara e me encarou um pouco emburrado.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, já parando de rir, e ele ainda me encarava, agora estranhando tal ato meu.

— Você deu. - Sorriu mais uma vez. - Você me deu o direito de rir no momento que disse uma frase tão prepotente como aquela. Por acaso não vê o estado na qual está?

— Aish. - Rosnou revirando novamente os olhos. Pelo jeito não havia gostado de eu rir dele.

Após um curto período de silêncio, antes que ele retrucasse algo sobre eu terminar meu trabalho, eu levei uma de minhas mãos até meu bolço de trás e tirei de lado um onigire que havia preparado de manhã. Encarei aquele bolinho de arroz, lembrando-me do porquê de estar fazendo aquilo e então o estendi para o loiro.

Deidara encarou o oniguire e depois desviou seu olhar para mim, aparentemente não entendendo o que eu estava fazendo.

— Não vai querer? - Provoquei, fazendo menção a pegar de volta a comida que ofereci.

— Não, espera. - Pela primeira vez não vi qualquer sinal de prepotência ou deboche em sua face, na verdade ele parecia um pouco tenso enquanto olhava para o bolinho que estava em minhas mãos.

— Então ande, coma logo. - Sorri convencida e ele assim fez.

Com dificuldade ele levantou seu braço que estava acorrentado ao chão e pegou o onigiri que ali estava. O nukenin, ainda desconfiado, olhou mais uma vez para mim antes de levar a comida aos lábios e começar a comer.

Não o culpo por estar tão desconfiado de tal gesto meu, na verdade até eu ainda estou um pouco confusa com isso. Eu sou contratada apenas como ninja médica, não tenho direito algum em interferir nos modos de tortura que os outros anbus impõem nos prisioneiros, mas já que não posso ajudar o Sasuke, eu gostaria de poder ajudar quem está ao meu alcance.

— Por que fez isso? - Voltei meu olhar para o loiro, notando agora que ele já terminara de comer e encarava-me um pouco receoso.

— Sinceramente? Acho que também não sei. - Sorri para ele enquanto apoiava minhas costas contra o concreto da parede. — Eu apenas estava pensando que sua vida não vale menos do que as informações que carrega. - Suspirei novamente me deixando levar por lembranças do Uchiha.

— Tem certeza que você é uma ninja da folha? - Finalmente o sorriso debochado dele havia voltado, iluminando seu rosto de tal forma que me fazia sorrir também.

— Tenho duvidado bastante disso esses dias também. - Ri fraco, dessa vez sem olhar para ele. — Mas não vá se acostumando, não sei se farei isso de novo. - Me levantei, enquanto tentava fazer cara séria. — Agora deixe-me terminar o que comecei. - Referi-me a seus ferimentos.

Abaixei-me a frente do loiro e continuei a cura-lo até que ele estivesse quase como novo. Mas eu não conseguia ficar aliviada com aquilo, eu sabia que no dia seguinte ele seria torturado novamente.

— Mesmo que eu esteja te curando, seu corpo não aguentará mais muitos dias de tortura física. Seja esperto e abra logo o bico. - Me levantei e respirei fundo. — Vale tanto assim a pena morrer por isso?

Deidara apenas me encarava sério, talvez estivesse pensando sobre o que eu disse, mas não esperei para saber se ele iria ou não responder, apenas sai, deixando-o lá naquela sala, completamente sozinho.


	3. Boazinha demais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura torna-se mais próxima de Deidara e o ajuda com seu braço

Assim que meu expediente terminou já era por volta de dez ou onze da noite, então apenas segui para minha casa, desejando apenas dormir e acordar amanhã em um dia melhor do que o de hoje. No entanto, antes mesmo de chegar em minha casa, avistei meu sensei parado próximo a um muro, como se estivesse me esperando passar.

— Yo, Sakura. - Cumprimentou-me da forma de sempre e eu me aproximei, tentando ao máximo sorrir simpática, mas meus lábios não se moveram, só de vê-lo eu lembrava-me do que Danzou poderia estar fazendo ao Sasuke

— O que houve, Kakashi sensei? Alguma notícia sobre o Sasuke? - Perguntei esperançosa.

— Sabe que não posso lhe informar nada sobre ele, não é? - Assenti com a cabeça, ainda mais desanimada do que antes. — Mas quero que saiba que Danzou permitiu que eu assista a todos os interrogatórios, por isso peço que não se preocupe, não deixarei que façam nada de mal a ele.

Ouvir aquilo aliviou-me de tal forma que eu nem sabia explicar. Apenas senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu estava feliz, ainda não poderia vê-lo, mas só de saber que Kakashi estaria por perto, cuidando dele, isso já levava embora a maior parte de minhas preocupações.

— Obrigada. Obrigada, Kakashi sensei. - Agradeci, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto e então o homem a minha frente assentiu aceitando meu agradecimento. — Contou isso ao Naruto?

— Não. Naruto estava lidando muito mal com toda essa informação da volta do Sasuke, então Jiraya o levou em uma missão para que ele esfriasse a cabeça. - Explicou ele, já dando indícios de que iria embora. — De qualquer forma, tente relaxar um pouco agora, ok? Deixe esse assunto do Sasuke comigo.

Concordei e logo o vi começar a andar para longe, apenas acenando em forma de despedida.

Acordei no dia seguinte extremamente leve. A notícia que Kakashi sensei me deu ontem me deixou tão aliviada que eu poderia dizer até mesmo que estou feliz. Até porque, se não preciso me preocupar se vão ou não fazer mal ao Sasuke nos interrogatórios, a volta dele para Konoha é algo para se comemorar, afinal fazem quantos, seis anos? É acho que já fazem seis anos desde que ele fugiu da vila em busca de vingança.

Bom, mas isso já não importa mais. A partir de agora tudo ficará bem, a equipe 7 finalmente voltará a ser o que era.

Adentrei a cozinha quase que saltitante de tão feliz que estava, preparei meu café da manhã e depois que já estava pronta para ir trabalhar, lembrei de preparar um pouco de chá e o guardei em meu bolço de trás.

O tempo lá fora estava ensolarado, o que apenas complementava o meu bom humor. Hoje com certeza seria um dia melhor do que ontem.

— Tama! - Assim que cheguei a sede da anbu fui recebida por Ino, que veio toda animada na minha direção.

— Oi, Yoko. - A chamei por seu apelido da anbu. — Qual a razão para esse sorriso?

— Eu finalmente consegui. - Segurou minhas mãos. — Eu achei que nunca fosse abrir a boca, mas aquele nukenin finalmente começou a falar.

— O loiro? - Indaguei, tentando não demonstrar muita reação, afinal eu não queria que ele pensasse que estou me tornando próxima dele.

— Sim. - Assentiu e soltou minhas mãos. - Ele foi o ninja mais difícil que já interroguei, mas pelo jeito a tortura de fome deu certo. Hoje ele nos disse que Sasori, o areia vermelha, é um membro da Akatsuki. Não é muito, mas já é alguma informação.

Eu apenas a ouvia atentamente, pensando se ele tinha começado a falar pelo que eu disse ontem, até porque por forme não deve ter sido já que eu lhe dei comida. De qualquer forma fiquei aliviada de saber que ele escolhera falar ao invés de morre.

— Então vocês voltaram a alimenta-lo? - Perguntei ainda mantendo uma expressão de indiferença.

— É, nós demos comida hoje, mas se ele parar de falar vou suspender novamente. - Disse convencida. — E, Sakura, mesmo que eu não tenha autorizado a tortura física hoje, Yamato acha melhor você dar uma passada lá para checar como está a saúde dele. Não podemos perde-lo agora que finalmente decidiu liberar informações.

— Claro, passo lá daqui a pouco. - Sorri para ela e a Yamanaka retribuiu.

— Bom, preciso ir. Te vejo por aí. - Saiu apressada, provavelmente tinha mais interrogatórios hoje.

Assim que Ino desapareceu em um dos corredores, segui até o quadro de serviços, onde geralmente deixavam se precisavam que alguém comparecesse alguma sessão especifica e por enquanto não havia nada para mim, então decidi fazer o que a loira me pedira.

Logo que cheguei à sala do nukenin, ele estava deitado no chão, de costas para a porta e não possuía nenhum ferimento aparente em seu corpo, o que já era esperado já que Ino disse que não houve tortura física hoje. Me aproximei dele, notando que o mesmo não se movia e abaixei-me podendo assim ver melhor seu rosto. Ele parecia estar dormindo tranquilo, mas assim que aproximei minha mão para tocar seu rosto, levei um susto pois o mesmo segurou meu pulso, impedindo-me de toca-lo.

— Bom dia, rosada. - Falou ainda com seus olhos fechados, o que logo me fez perceber que ele me notou assim que cheguei. — Pensei que viria apenas mais tarde. - Soltou meu pulso e girou sobre seus ombros, ficando agora deitado com as costas no chão.

— Pensei que não fosse falar nada. - Sorri convencida e me joguei para trás, sentando-me sobre o chão. — Aqui, isso é pra você. - Estendi a pequena garrafa térmica com o chá para o loiro e ele imediatamente pôs-se sentado à minha frente.

— Não te contaram que me alimentaram hoje? - Sorriu debochado enquanto pegava a garrafa da minha mão.

— Contaram sim, mas isso é apenas uma recompensa por ter finalmente falado.

— Qual é, virei cachorrinho adestrado agora, é? - Reclamou e deu um gole no chá. — Vou ganhar algo toda vez que eu der a ele uma informação?

— Não será torturado, isso é o que irá ganhar. - Vi ele revirar os olhos e eu ri.

— Seu humor parece estar melhor hoje. - Comentou assim que terminou de beber todo o liquido da garrafa.

— Eu apenas recebi uma notícia ontem à noite que me deixou feliz. - Ele me olhou um pouco desconfiado, ou curioso, mas não disse nada. Apenas se ajeitou contra a parede e ficou me encarado.

— E por que foi que veio até aqui hoje? Como pode ver não tenha ferimento para que precise que você os cure.

— Pediram que eu viesse dar uma olhada em você, estão com medo que você morra. - Levantei-me e então sentei-me ao lado dele.

— Uhm. - Não pareceu muito satisfeito com minha resposta.

— Que foi? Gostaria que eu viesse mais vezes? - Sorri sacana enquanto inclinava-me mais para frente para ver melhor o rosto dele.

O loiro imediatamente abriu a boca, com uma expressão brava, como se fosse negar ou me xingar, mas ele nada disse, apenas fora desfazendo a cara de bravo aos poucos, até que só parecesse estar emburrado com algo.

— Tudo bem, eu virei mais vezes. - Sorri ajeitando-me de volta contra a parede. — Deve ser muito solitário ficar trancado aqui, né?

— Você é convencida demais, rosada. - Resmungou enquanto olhava-me de canto de olho.

— Pare de me chamar assim, você sabe meu nome então me chame por ele. - Foi a minha vez de reclamar.

— Posso? Aquela loira doida me disse para eu não te chamar pelo primeiro nome. - Comentou dando de ombros e eu o olhei pasma.

— Yoko? - Indaguei em um ato totalmente imediato.

— Não sei o nome daquela mulher. Apenas sei que ela é o uma sádica e que ontem veio com um papo doido que eu não tinha permissão para te chamar por esse nome. - Não aguentei e morri de rir imaginando o chilique que a Yamanaka deve ter dado.

— Não se preocupa, pode me chamar de Sakura mesmo. É que por aqui os ninjas não usam seus nomes verdadeiros, nós da anbu usamos apelidos pois é perigoso que o inimigo saiba seu nome real. - Expliquei, mas isso era algo que praticamente todo ninja sabe. — De todo modo, se for se referir a mim para outras pessoas, me chame de Tama, os outros anbus, principalmente a Yoko não aceitaram bem você me chamar pelo nome real. Na verdade, alguns deles nem sabem que atendo por esse nome.

Após isso, por incrível que parece ninguém disse mais disse nada, ficamos os dois ali sentados totalmente em silêncio, até que algo se passou pela minha cabeça. Tá era uma ideia totalmente errada e até um pouco idiota, mas desde ontem eu havia pensado sobre isso.

— Err... Você gostaria que eu concertasse os seus braços? - Perguntei em tom bem baixo, quase como se estivesse relutante em perguntar, mas mesmo assim ele ouviu.

Deidara voltou seu rosto na minha direção e fitou-me com estranheza por alguns instantes antes de arquear a sobrancelha.

— Você sabe que terá que me soltar dessas correntes para fazer isso, né? - Avisou enquanto levantava uma de suas mãos para que eu visse as correntes que a prendiam ao chão.

É, eu sei que não era nada certo e muito menos seguro, soltar um nukenin prisioneiro, mas ele ainda estará com seu chakra selado, e eu tenho força mais do que suficiente para segura-lo sozinha. Então acho que isso não pode dar errado.

— Sei sim. - Tentei parecer segura de minha decisão, mas por dentro eu ainda estava nervosa em ter que solta-lo das correntes.

— Se não se importa, então pode fazer. - Deu de ombros e então estendeu suas mãos na minha direção.

Me movi um pouco para que ficasse de frente para o loiro, podendo assim solta-lo das correntes, mas antes respirei fundo, tentando manter o pensamento positivo, e assim fiz. Soltei as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos e ele imediatamente tocou o local onde antes elas estavam, massageando a área que estava vermelha. Provavelmente era muito desconfortável ficar acorrentado daquela forma por tanto tempo.

— Você está sendo boazinha demais com um nukenin, sabia? - Sorriu debochado enquanto me encarava. — Talvez fosse melhor tomar mais cuidado, qualquer dia vai acabar se dando mal por confiar tanto assim em quem não deve.

— Cale a boca e deita logo aí. - Retruquei brava por ele ter me dito uma verdade que eu já sei.

Deidara deitou-se sobre o chão como mandei, ainda olhando-me um pouco desconfiado e observou-me atentamente enquanto eu retirava meu jaleco médico e o dobrava algumas vezes.

— O que está fazendo? - Perguntou curioso diante de meu ato e então me aproximei dele, levando o jaleco até próximo do rosto do loiro.

— Não tenho anestesias por aqui, então provavelmente vai doer bastante, por isso morda isso. - Expliquei ainda segurando o tecido branco perto da boca do nukenin.

Ele olhou-me sério por alguns instantes e então encarou o pano em minhas mãos, até que então finalmente fez o que pedi. O loiro mordeu o jaleco e olhou para mim assentindo para que eu continuasse.

Todo o procedimento demorou cerca de uma hora. Tive que reconstruir alguns tecidos e religar algumas artérias. Fora um algo realmente trabalhoso e também muito dolorido para ele, eu podia ver em suas expressões quanta dor ele deveria estar sentindo, mas não o julgo por isso, na verdade estou admirada como ele ainda não desmaiou de dor.

— Pronto. - Joguei-me para trás, sentando-me cansada sobre o chão e levei meu braço até a minha testa, enxugando o suor que ali havia. — Seus braços estão novinhos em folha. - Sorri para ele, mas o loiro apenas me olhava com rosto suado e os olhos extremamente cansados. Ele soltou o tecido de sua boca e fechou seus olhos respirando agora também pela boca.

— Caramba, achei que não fosse terminar nunca. - Resmungou enquanto tentava esboça um de seus típicos sorrisos debochados, mas fora inútil, ele estava fraco demais para sorrir.

— Descanse bastante hoje e não tente mover muito os seus braços, ok? - O ajudei a se ajeitar novamente contra a parede e ele assentiu. — Amanhã eu volto para ver como você está. - Coloquei as correntes novamente em seus pulsos, sendo a todo instante observada pelos olhos azuis do nukenin, e então levantei. — E vê se abre o bico de novo, no estado em que está você precisa comer bem.

— Vou pensar no seu caso. - Conseguiu sorrir, ainda com os olhos cansados. Eu apenas retribui o ato e então sai.


	4. Longe demais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino flagra algo de errado e Sakura descobre algo que a deixa arrasada

Dias se passaram, não recebi mais notícias sobre o Sasuke, mas sabendo que Kakashi cuidaria dele forcei-me a manter a calma. Em compensação, Deidara continuava a falar, o que estava deixando Ino e Yamato muito satisfeitos, no entanto, mal sabiam ele que a maior parte das informações que dava eram desatualizadas ou incertas. Todos os dias eu o ouvia caçoar de como eles eram burros de acreditar no que ele dizia e acabava me contando um monte de outras coisas que eram informações realmente mais valiosas.

Talvez fosse logico eu colocar tais informações em meu relatório ou informar Yamato sobre isso, mas no fundo eu não queria fazer isso. Eu sabia que se o fizesse eles voltariam a fazer mal ao loiro, e é aí que fico totalmente confusa.

Eu não deveria estar me importando com o bem-estar de um nukenin com uma fixa tão suja quanto a dele, mas nesses últimos que tenho vindo aqui visita-lo, Deidara e eu nos aproximamos, não sei se chega a ser uma amizade, mas me sinto bem em estar perto dele. Talvez tão bem como não me sentia há anos.

— Sério? - Arregalei meus olhos diante do que ele havia me contado. — Uchiha Itachi faz parte da Akatsuki?

— Claro que 'tô falando sério. Foi esse desgraçado que me arrastou para lá. - Resmungou com um sorriso emoldurando seus lábios. — Até onde eu sei, ele foi um dos primeiros a se juntar a organização.

Essa era não apenas uma informação extremamente valiosa para a vila, afinal Itachi era o nukenin mais famoso de toda a vila da folha, mas também era uma explicação do porquê de Sasuke e Deidara estarem no mesmo local quando foram capturados. Provavelmente a cede de vingança de Sasuke o fez ir atrás dos outros membros da Akatsuki, buscando encontrar seu irmão.

— O que foi? - Indagou fitando-me agora sério. Provavelmente acabei ficando muito tempo pensando sobre isso. — Você conhece ele?

— Quê? Não, não exatamente. - Não consegui evitar em expressão minha decepção diante do assunto.

— Sakura. - O loiro levou uma de suas mãos em direção ao meu rosto, querendo toca-lo em um gesto de carinho ao notar o quanto aquele assunto havia me afetado, mas tal ato não chegou a se concretizar, a porta da sala fora repentinamente aberta, logo seguida de uma voz conhecida por mim.

— Tama? - A surpresa na voz da Yamanaka fora clara quando me viu ali sentada no chão de frente para o nukenin, com uma postura totalmente relaxada.

Imediatamente me afastei do loiro e virei o rosto da direção do mesmo, torcendo para que Ino não tenha entendido errado aquela cena.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Até onde sei, não fora solicitado o seu serviço. - Tentou falar de forma profissional, mas sua voz estava carregada de indignação.

— Eu.. Eu apenas... - Busquei as palavras para explicar aquilo da melhor forma possível, mas nada me vinha a mente.

— Ele está sem as correntes? - Os olhos da loira se arregalaram quando notou que os punhos de Deidara estava libertos das correntes que deviam o prender ao chão.

A Yamanaka já fora logo sacando uma kunai e eu gelei-me inteira ao imaginar isso tudo virando uma grande confusão.

— Espera! - Me levantei às pressas colocando-me entre ela e Deidara, que por sua vez continuava parado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando o que estava acontecendo. — Yoko, larga essa kunai. Me dê apenas um minuto, vou prendê-lo de volta e então podemos conversar, ok?

Ela não parecia muito querer ceder ao que pedi, mas depois de me encarar por longos segundos, Ino abaixou um pouco sua guarda e guardou sua kunai.

Não esperei ela mudar de ideia, virei-me para o loiro e abaixe-me em sua frente, já segurando as correntes junto aos pulsos do mesmo.

— Desculpa. - Sussurrei. Eu odiava ter que prendê-lo, as correntes eram doloridas.

— Apenas tenha cuidado. - Sussurrou de volta junto a um olhar preocupado. Ele provavelmente sabia que não era nada bom para mim ter sido pega naquela situação por um outro ambu.

Eu apenas assenti e levantei-me. Olhei novamente para a Yamanaka e ele fitava-me cada vez mais confusa.

— Vamos lá, Sasuka, me explica logo o que era toda aquela merda lá na cela. - Exigiu assim que saímos de lá.

— Ino, eu... Ele não ia fugir. - Disse como se aquilo explicasse tudo que a loira viu.

— Não 'tô falando disso. Caramba, ele é um nukenin, vocês nem mesmo se conhecem, então por que de uma hora para a outra você parece estar se importando tanto com ele? - Esbravejou alto e eu agradeci mentalmente por estarmos em uma sala fechada.

— Ele não é alguém ruim, Ino. Ele é... - Fui interrompida.

— Ele é um nukenin! Um ninja traidor. - Exclamou fazendo-me engolir em seco. — Eu sei que você está frustrada por não conseguir ajudar o Sasuke, mas isso já está indo longe demais.

— Não, isso não tem nada haver com o Sasuke. Eu apenas...

— Para, Sakura. Chega. - Ela parecia realmente nervosa. — Pare de enganar a si mesma.

A loira deu-me as costas e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Depois do flagra que Ino nos deu, não tive coragem de voltar a cela para falar com Deidara. Eu estava confusa, talvez a Yamanaka esteja certa e eu estou apenas bagunçando tudo. Então eu simplesmente aproveite-me de meus vários dias de folga acumulados, tirei o dia de folga para arejar a mente.

Voltei para minha casa, mas não consegui dormir. Minha cabeça ainda estava à mil por hora.

Eu queria falar com a Ino, me explicar melhor, queria poder ver o Sasuke, saber se está bem, e queria também voltar àquela maldita cela e simplesmente ficar um pouco em silêncio ao lado de Deidara. Merda! A imagem do olhar preocupado do loiro para mim quando sai daquela sala não sai da minha mente.

— Nós somos apenas... Amigos. - Disse enquanto encarava o teto alvo de minha casa, rindo de minha própria afirmação.

Como eu havia chegado ao ponto de considerar um nukenin meu amigo? Isso com certeza é algo anormal e totalmente condenável vindo de uma integrante da anbu, mas não posso e nem consigo negar que a presença de Deidara me faz bem. Em tão pouco tempo me sinto melhor ao lado dele do que até mesmo Naruto e Kakashi sensei, com quem já tenho anos de equipe e amizade.

No entanto, sei que isso deve ser algo um tanto quanto unilateral. Eu sou uma das carcereiras dele, ele só age daquela forma comigo porque eu tenho lhe ajudado e o distraio em seus momentos de tédio. E, principalmente, sei que meus sentimentos pelo loiro de nada são comparados aos sentimentos que nutro há anos pelo Sasuke. Eu amo o Sasuke. O amo desde que eu era uma criança.

Por mais que eu tenha tentado apagar esses sentimentos nos últimos anos em que ele esteve foragido, eu ainda amo ele e preciso vê-lo. Isso!

— Eu preciso ver ele. - Levantei-me do sofá com um pulo.

Agora que Sasuke finalmente retornou à vila, eu preciso encontra-lo, preciso finalmente falar para ele o quanto eu o amo. Mesmo que Danzou seja contra, eu preciso vê-lo agora!

Sai apressada de casa e correi até o local onde estavam mantendo o Uchiha aprisionado, a vigésima sessão da anbu, a sede especial que Danzou construiu no subsolo do escritório dos Hokages. Assim que cheguei lá fui logo barrada por um anbu, que estava de guarda no local, mas quando já estava pronta para enfrente-lo e entrar de qualquer forma, uma voz soou, fazendo o tal anbu recuar.

— Sakura? O que faz aqui? - Shizune fitava-me surpresa e um tanto agitada.

— Preciso ver o Sasuke. Preciso falar com ele agora e não aceitarei qualquer desculpa esfarrapada como negação. Quero apenas falar com ele, dê-me apenas cinco minutos, por favor. - Implorei. Shizune era uma das principais encarregadas da vigésima sessão.

— Sakura, eu...

— Por favor, Shizune. Prometo que não farei nada, eu apenas preciso falar com ele. Danzou não precisa nem mesmo ficar sabendo.

— Sakura... - A morena desviou lentamente o olhar e com isso entendi que havia algo de errado. — Desculpa, mas Uchiha Sasuke não está mais aqui.

— Não? Ele foi liberado? - Por um instante um alivio imenso começou a se espalhar dentro de mim, mas tal sensação não durou nem mesmo um segundo, dando lugar a total confusão quando a mulher a minha frente negou repetidas vezes com a cabeça.

— Ele fugiu. Essa manhã, Uchiha Sasuke fugiu da vigésima sessão e está novamente foragido. Nós estamos...

Não consegui ouvir mais nada do que Shizune continuava a falar, parecia que tudo ao me redor havia desaparecido. Eu apenas congelei no lugar, sentindo meu coração falhar algumas batidas, enquanto eu revivia toda a desgraça de anos atrás.

Sasuke mais uma vez havia fugido da vila. Eu estava destruída, sentindo-me completamente desolada e inútil. Mas tamanha tristeza não desviasse somente ao fato de meu companheiro de equipe ter fugido de konoha mais uma vez, e sim por ele ter novamente deixado-me para trás.


	5. Não mais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura busca conforto indo conversar com Deidara

Ainda em choque, voltei para minha casa após ouvir mais algumas explicações de Shizune, que me informou que aparentemente o Uchiha ainda não havia saído dos limites da vila e que Kakashi estava liderando uma equipe de busca por toda a região.

No dia seguinte, acordei com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, e nem mesmo olhei os jornais ou qualquer outra fonte da qual eu pudesse descobrir que Sasuke havia conseguido atravessar os limites da vila da folha. Na verdade, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ir para a sede hoje, só de pensar que alguém poderia tocar no assunto já me doía. Tudo que eu queria é esquecer que toda essa merda aconteceu. Mas infelizmente havia trabalho para mim na sede e eu já estava atrasada.

Lavei meu rosto da melhor forma que pude, tentando amenizar a desgraça que fora a noite passada, o que não resolveu muito, mas deu para disfarçar um pouco o fato que chorei feito um bebê durante horas e mais horas.

Cheguei à sede da anbu e avistei Ino que conversava toda sorridente com Sai. Assim que me viu a loira assumiu uma expressão desanimada e virou o rosto, fazendo o garoto de pele pálida a fitar sem entender nada.

Eu passei por eles sem dizer nada, estava desanimada de mais para tentar conversar com a Yamanaka agora. Apenas segui meu caminho através dos diversos corredores daquele lugar, até que finalmente cheguei à nona sessão. Sequer parei para olhar o quadro de pedidos para checar se havia algum trabalho para mim, eu precisava vê-lo, precisava que aquele jeito idiota do Deidara me fizesse esquecer que Sasuke havia fugido mais uma vez.

— Olha só quem apareceu.- Fui logo recebida por seu, já familiar, sorriso. — Mas não está um pouco cedo para você vir? Achei que viesse mais tarde, a loirinha acabou de sair daqui.

Não consegui dizer nada, apenas sentei-me ao lado dele e forcei um sorriso que saiu mais falso do que pretendia.

— Ei, que foi? Aconteceu algo? - Olhou-me confuso e um tanto preocupado.— Aquela mulher de ontem te ameaçou ou algo do tipo? - Neguei com a cabeça. 

— Não é por causa dela que estou assim. - Suspirei tendo que me lembrar do motivo.— Você sabe que um a amigo meu é um nukenin e recentemente foi capturado pela vila, né?

— Claro que sei, o desgraçado do Sasuke que fez com que eu fosse capturado. - Cuspiu as palavras com muito ódio.

O fitei surpresa por alguns instantes tentando entender toda aquela situação.

— Sakura. - Chamou-me com seu olhar um pouco distante, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

— Uh?

— É verdade? - Ele virou seu rosto na minha direção e fitou meus olhos profundamente.— É verdade que mesmo depois de ter traído sua vila e quase matado você se eu companheiro de equipe, você ainda o ama?

Assim que assimilei a pergunta que o loiro fez congelei no tempo. Tudo o que se passava em minha mente era como ele havia descoberto sobre isso. Não acho que Ino tenha contado, mas não muitas outras opções além dessa. A não ser que tal informação já se tornado domino público.

— Deixa 'pra lá, não precisa respond...

— Não. - O cortei. — Eu não o amo. Não mais.

Após eu ter dito isso, um silêncio incomodo invadiu o local. Era agoniante, mas eu não sabia o que dizer depois de admitir aquele. O que eu disse era uma mentira, uma mentira totalmente descarada e ridícula.

— Sendo assim... - Ele virou para mim e me encarou cada vez mais perto. — Eu posso...?

Ele se aproximou até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração bater contra o meu rosto. Eu já imaginava aonde aquilo ia dar, então apenas fechei meus olhos e deixei-me levar.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus, primeiro em um roçar suave e em seguida o contato fora tornando-se cada vez mais forte, até que ele invadisse minha boca com sua língua, o que me instigou a fazer o mesmo.

No entanto, antes mesmo que eu me perdesse de vez no momento, a voz de Ino gritou em minha mente. "Pare de enganar a si mesma", ela clamava diversas vezes dentro da minha cabeça. Foi então que dei-me conta do que estava fazendo. Eu não estava apenas mentindo para mim mesmo, estava mentindo para Deidara e, o pior, usando ele.

Levei minhas ao peito do loiro e o empurrei para longe de mim, desfazendo nosso contato.

— Não posso...- Disse mantendo minha cabeça baixa, sem olha para ele.— Isso foi um erro...


End file.
